


First Meeting

by TimelessAnon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dogs, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Turtleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessAnon/pseuds/TimelessAnon
Summary: Timeless AU story of how Maria and Asher met in timeline zero.





	First Meeting

“You should move into a house. A woman will never marry you unless you have a house.” Lana Flynn told her insolent son. But of course, the stubborn man was not listening to her much like his father in that regard. But at least he had enough manners to make her a cup of coffee without being asked. She sat at the small kitchen worried for him as she wanted him to be happy. He worked too many hours for Lana's liking.

“I don’t need a house.” Asher told her as he pulled a turtleneck over his rambunctious puppy named Roko.

“A dog deserves a yard.” Lana informed him.

“He’s a work dog.” Asher said with a smile as Roko licked his hands and bounced happily on his paws. He was Asher’s new partner. By the time Asher was off desk duty and back on full duty, Roko should be fully trained. But for now, he was just a puppy bonding with his owner.

“He’s a puppy, what is he going to do? Lick criminals into submission?” Lana asked mockingly. 

“He’s a work dog. He is going to find people, sniff out drugs and guns. I don’t know what else as we start training next week. Right now, we're just bonding.” Asher told her, Lana looked unconvinced at the arrangement but she tried to be positive.

“Hmm, he’s going to be a very busy dog. Everybody has a gun or drugs especially in this neighbourhood. Why don’t you move to a nicer neighbourhood?” Lana asked, Asher smiled as this was a topic she was not going to let go of.

“Thank you for the turtleneck, Mama.” He said changing the topic. He told Roko to go to her. Roko scrambled across the floor to Lana and sat at her feet. He looked up her and made puppy whimpers. Lana smiled as she picked him up into her lap and rubbed his belly. Her human side showing as she was a warm and loving woman underneath all the sass and hairspray.

“He does look adorable, I didn’t want him to get cold given it’s winter soon.” She told Asher who sat down at the table opposite her.

“Mmm, what about me?” Asher asked with a mocking smile as his mother hadn’t brought him anything but questions about his substandard living and lack of wife.

“You’ll be fine. How is Petra?” Lana asked, Asher smiled and ducked his head.

“Petra and I are no more.” He said, he winced in advance as he knew what she was going to say.

“What was wrong with her? No, let me guess she was too blonde.” Lana said.

“She was a redhead and –“ Asher reminded her, but his mother was now on a roll.

“She was fussy.” Lana said.

“No.” Asher said with a chuckle, he rubbed the back of his neck to hide his embarrassment as his mother was hitting close to the mark. Yet, she somehow made him out to be the problem when it was the woman. Ok, it was half, half.

“Clingy?” Lana asked.

“No.” Asher replied.

“She said she wanted to move into this squalor?” Lana asked, Asher looked around his apartment. Sure, it lacked a ‘feminine’ touch but it was clean and the building was drab but only a decade old. The neighbourhood wasn’t so bad. But his mother believed if there was plaster mouldings on the ceiling and some history to the building hat dated back 100 years, then one was living in a third world country.

“No, she didn’t like Roko. Thus, I had to choose between her or Roko.” Asher said, Lana gave him an odd look.

“So, you chose the dog?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” Asher said as it was a no brainer for him. Petra was hot, but she wasn’t that great of woman to give up his job or dog. Lana gave a disapproving sigh.

“You’re never going to be married if you keep this up. This is why you need a house. If you have a house, the dog can live outside and your wife can have the house.” Lana said as if it were truly that simple.

“Well, Petra is not going to be wife.” Asher told her.

“I’m going to call a matchmaking service for you.” Lana said firmly, Asher cringed and shook his head.

“Don’t do that, I don’t need one.” Asher assured her.

“Yes, you do. I need a grandchild to knit for.” Lana told him as she smoothed a hand over Roko's head and scratch the puppy behind the ear. The puppy was loving it.

“What about Marko and his kids?” Asher asked, it wasn’t like she was bereft of kids to knit for as Marko had three of them.

“Marko and I are not speaking.” Lana informed him, she gave an indignant sniff and Asher tried not to laugh. Lana could be pragmatic but there were moments when she was just over the top.

“What did he do now?” Asher said, being daring as he would probably end up in the middle of their problem playing negotiator.

“His bratty children tore up my bible. God and I will forgive a lot but destructive behaviour is not one of them. He is not teaching them to be human, your dog has better manners than them.” Lana told him, she adjusted the turtleneck on Roko; fussing with the garment to hide her annoyance.

“He’ll replace the bible.” Asher assured him.

“Yes, he will if he loves his mother.” Lana told him, she smiled down at Roko who was snoozing in her lap. “If you loved your mother, you’d find a nice girl and marry her before you become old and curmudgeonly.” Lana told him, Asher laughed.

“How long do I have until that?” he asked in amusement.

“Not long given the state of your appearance. You need a haircut and a shave.” Lana commented, Asher smiled.

“I love you too.” He told her.

* * *

 

“Look, your design is sound but it’s beyond our means to create it at this time.” Peter told Maria as he handed back the tube that contained her designs for a new satellite system.

“But Igor’s design is outdated and ineffective.” Maria told him, so much for living the dream in Croatia. The country was going through a huge industrialisation period. It made sourcing materials and manufacturing technology 50% cheaper to produce and transport back to the states. She was lucky to have her job but at the same time she was dealing with rampant sexual discrimination on a daily basis.

“I know but it will work and be under budget.” Peter told her, he cupped her upper arms in a ‘just be calm’ manner as he gave her a patronising look. He wasn’t even aware it was patronising.

“It will fall from the sky within two years and that’s even if it makes it into orbit.” Maria told him in a low voice.

“He’s been an engineer for over two decades more than you. He knows what he’s doing, but we appreciate that you’re trying. In a few years, you’ll be up there with the best of them.” Peter told her.

“What if I could come up with a design that is under budget. If you told me the budget, then I could work to it.” Maria told him, she had spent three months designing her satellite with no help whatsoever from the others. She knew her design was the best.

“This isn’t like balancing your check book after buying groceries.” Elias quipped from his desk.

“Shut up, Elias.” Peter said, he dropped his hands away from her and folded his arms. Now, he onto the ‘listen woman, I’m man and I know better’ pose. “Maria, it’s been a long few months. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off. Do some sightseeing, shopping whatever and come back Monday, ready to go?” he asked.

“Sure.” Maria said giving up the fight as she was not going to be seen as an equal today. It was pain in the ass as she had been first in her class and graduated summa cum laude. Her professor had wanted to flunk her because she was supposed to be a mother. When Gabriel had died, well his tune changed and suddenly it was all about focusing her energy into not wasting her talent. Yet, her talent was going to waste as she basically just got coffee and food for the others. Or given time off like now, well the joke was on them as she needed to get to the bank and catch up on house chores.

* * *

 

Half an hour, Maria blew out her breath as she waited in line at the bank. There were five people before her, she just want to go home and pour herself a vodka before getting to her laundry. She just wished the bank tellers would hurry up. She bounced on her heels impatiently and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something cold and wet touch her leg. She turned around and looked down to see a puppy with a ‘service animal in training’ vest and turtleneck. He was adorable as he sat on his butt and look up her with big puppy eyes that said ‘love me’.

 _“Sorry, he’s a little nosy and still learning about the world.”_ The owner said in Croatian, she looked to the man. He was gorgeous and tall, so tall as she had to crane her neck back to look at him. He had a shaggy cut like Robert Redford who was her current celebrity crush and fantasy lover. This guy had groomed facial hair, it was not usually her thing but it looked good on him. He was dressed well too in a jeans and a dark burgundy turtleneck with a black trench coat. He was 10 times better looking than Robert Redford with his dark brunette hair and green eyes. Then he smiled, she was like ‘Robert Redwho?...Hello man with the adorable puppy’.

 _“It’s ok, he’s cute enough to get away with it.”_ she replied in Croatian, his grin broadened.

“American?” he asked in English.

“Yes, is my Croatian that bad?” She asked feeling the blush stole across her cheeks in embarrassment. 

“It's good.” He said, she made a face as he knew he was being overly kind. “For an American.” He clarified, she laughed as it was true.

“What is he training for?” Maria asked changing the topic, the puppy started barking. Before Asher could respond the doors to the bank crashed open.

 _“Everyone down on the floor!”_ A man shouted in Croatian with a gun shouted as he strolled in with two comrades into the lobby of Croatian National Bank with pantyhose covering their faces. People screamed as the men fired into the air.

 _“I said everyone on the floor!”_ he repeated slowly. Several female patrons in the brightly lit lobby shrieked at the sight of the robbers, immediately face-planting themselves on the beige tiled floor.

Asher couldn’t believe his bad luck. He thought the worst thing that would happen in the bank was Roko taking a dump on the floor. But instead he ended up meeting a gorgeous American only for bank robbers to ruin his flirt and chance at a date.

He took in the details of the men, occupational habit. The men wore ill-fitting camo outfits that they’d probably picked up at a discount army surplus store, and the way two of them held their older-model handguns revealed that handling weapons wasn’t their strong suit. The third guy, whose long black hair stuck out from beneath his ridiculous pantyhose mask, held his pistol with ease, but aside from the fact that he knew how to grip a gun, he was as inept as the others.

 _“This is a bank robbery!”_ Black Hair shouted. Asher rolled his eyes as he was pretty sure everyone was aware of what the robbers were doing.

An older gentleman took his time lowering himself down. Maria just stood frozen in disbelief, the puppy barked and she felt a hand on her elbow. She looked to the man she had speaking with.

“We need to get on the floor.” Asher told her, he saw the woman was scared witless. Roko was going nuts as he thought this was a game. But he was on his leash so he couldn’t do much more than pee himself with excitement of sniffing out the guns. “It’s ok.” He assured her in a gentle manner, the woman nodded weakly and got down on the floor.

 _“You! Yeah, you with the dog. Shut the bitch up before I do_.” The robber said as he pointed a gun a Roko. Asher bit back the need to correct the gender of his dog. Instead, he gave Roko the order to be quiet and lay down. The pup listened, his tiny tail wagging happily as he squirmed on the floor impatiently waiting for a doggie treat. He had a lot to learn about reading a situation as the pup thought this was fun.

 _“Now get down on the ground.”_ The robber ordered harshly as he pointed the barrel of a gun at Asher’s face, this one wielded by a guy with a huge hooked nose that the hose couldn’t hide.

With a sigh, Asher nodded and bent to his knees. Then, when the gun waved in front of his eyes, he reluctantly lay on his stomach. If it had been six months ago, he would have probably taken down this trio of morons in less than ten seconds, but with Roko here? Odd were the puppy would get in the way and people would die. He didn’t want that paperwork. Until he saw another opening, it was just safer for everyone to just play along.

Instead, he’d watch and take notes, he was kind of curious to see how these robbers planned to carry out their heist. If he had to, he’d make noise to save from anyone being killed but for now he motioned for Roko. The puppy walked over to him and licked his face. Just proving Asher’s concern about the puppy being in the way. He gave Roko a smile before he smoothed a hand over the pup’s face and motioned for him to lay down. Roko luckily complied.

Hook Nose moved away from Asher and situated himself at the door, pointing his gun at the overweight security guard whose only attempt at stopping this robbery had been making noise about being security. He had handed over his gun pretty quick and complied to the robber. The robber in the bright red sneakers paced the lobby, watching the patrons lying on the floor, while Black Hair headed for the nearest teller.

 _“Where’s the manager_?” he demanded.

Asher heard tentative footsteps from behind the counter and looked up to see a tall, thin man in a suit.

 _“I’m the manager.”_ He announced in a calm manner, it was interesting the manager was so calm under pressure. Was he in on this stupidity? Or just calm under pressure, many stoic man had learned to push past the stressors of a dangerous situation thanks to Military service and the last war.

 _“Listen here,”_ Black Hair yelled. Asher heard a tiny yelp that wasn’t from Roko and turned to see it was the beautiful brunette lying on her stomach next to him. She had her eyes squeeze shut in fear as if wishing herself very far away from here.

  _“Nobody is going to get hurt_!” Black Hair was shouting at the bank manager. _“We just want the money.”_ He shouted, Asher gave a sigh as robberies were very predictable but it didn’t stop them from going nasty quick. Many of the hostages were quietly whimpering in fear or stoic waiting for it to be over.

There was the sound of paper crumpling, and when Asher tilted his head, he saw Black Hair handing the teller a brown paper bag. Oh, for the love of God, this was just insulting to watch. He turned his attention back to the brunette on the floor.  He gently reached across the floor and touched her tightly fisted hand with his fingers. She flinched.

“Hey.” He whispered, she opened her eyes. He rested his hand on top of hers. She turned her hand over and grasped her hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. Roko at this stage was bored and Asher frowned as the puppy walked over his back. The woman noticed Roko as she smothered a laugh. _“Roko, down.”_ He whispered over his shoulder to Roko. The puppy made a happy noise as his tail wagged. _“Down.”_ Asher ordered Roko.

 _“Hey! No talking.”_ Red sneakers shouted.

Roko dropped down off Asher’s back and Asher grabbed the puppy but his jacket and gently pushed him to lay down. The puppy obliged him and laid down between him and the woman. The robbers were still working on emptying the drawers.

“I’m Asher, this is Roko. You mind resting your hand on his back to keep him down…?” Asher drawled waiting for a name.

“Maria.” Maria whispered, tears streaked down her face. He felt for her, it would be a terrifying situation for anyone.

“Maria, can you do that with me?” he asked gently, she nodded nervously as she moved her hand to Roko’s back. Asher helped place her hand on Roko’s back before he scratched him behind the ear.

A register dinged open, followed by four others, as Black Hair moved to each teller’s drawers to gather up the cash. When he finished, he tossed the bag over to Red Sneakers, then turned back to the manager.

 _“Now we go to the big safe.”_ He ordered.

 _“You mean the vault?”_ the man in the suit asked cautiously.

 _“Yes, the vault.”_ Black hair said snidely as he pointed his gun at the man to make it known he was not interested in being played a fool.

  _“Nobody here has the combination to the safe,”_ the man in the suit said, Asher had a feeling this was about to get ugly. _“Only the branch manager can access it.”_ He informed the robber as calmly as he could but even he had to sweating bullets for revealing as much.

 _“You said you were the manager_ ,” Black Hair snapped, sounding irritated.

“I’m the assistant manager,” the man in the suit replied. A long moment of silence passed and the tension in the room ratcheted up a notch. The robbers were obviously trying to think of a plan B to their mess.

This robbery couldn’t last much longer, and no doubt these morons would be arrested the second they exited the bank. Asher knew the police had to have been alerted by now.

At the counter, Black Hair had a light bulb moment as he forced the assistant manager to dial the branch manager’s home phone number.

Asher really wished he could see what was going on but the two men were just outside of his range. So he had to settle for just hearing one side of the conversation as he heard Black hair complain about being on hold. Asher looked at Maria, she was shaking.

“It’ll be ok. They’ll get what they want and leave.” Asher promised her in a soft dulcet tone.

 _“Quiet!”_ Red Sneakers barked. Asher assumed it was at him. But he looked to the man and saw he was terrorising some poor woman who was sobbing. Asher took the distraction and untethered Roko’s leash and inconspicuously pulled it free from his person. Maria looked at him with wide eyes.

“It’s ok, just annoying me. Don’t let Roko go.” He told her gently. She grabbed into the handle on the back of Roko’s vest. Not knowing what else to do.

 _“Is there another number?”_ Black hair demanded. Obviously Black Hair and his crew of morons had no idea what to do now that they’d been barred access to the big safe. Red Sneakers was beginning to look frazzled by this entire mess. He kept glancing at the enormous window, then at the confused and upset people standing outside the bank door wondering why they couldn’t get in.

 _“No, that’s all.”_ The assistant manager said

“You’re lying,” Black Hair said angrily. “ _You do know the combination to the vault, don’t you?”_ he demanded.

 _“I really don’t,”_ the assistant manager protested.

 _“Liar!”_ Black hair shouted.

“What’s happening?” Maria whispered at Asher.

“ _Someone’s using the telephone across the street!”_ Red Sneakers said, he sounded frantic. “ _I think they’re calling the cops, Ivan! We should get out of here!”_ he shouted.

Ivan, the robber formerly known as Black Hair, spun around in fury.

 _“What did I tell you about using our real names, you fucking idiot? Stick to the codes.”_ He shouted in annoyance. Asher knew shit had hit the fan. It was only a matter of when he should act instead of ‘if’.

 _“Sorry. But we need to split, now_!” Red Sneakers told Ivan.

From the corner of his eye, Asher saw the red sneakers making their way to the teller’s stations. The two robbers huddled together, mumbling to each other about their next move.

A streak of impatience shot through Asher, and a little alarm went off in his head. All right. This had gone too far. The guys were panicking now, and that was bad especially with guns involved could only equal trouble. Someone wasn’t going to get hurt, the paperwork of being a witness to a death was killer on the wrist. He really wished these morons would cut their losses and run. But no such luck.

Asher blew out a tired sigh, he looked over to Maria. “Do me a favour, hold onto Roko and stay down,” he said in a low voice.

Her green eyes widened in fear, her mouth parting to protest. But he was already on his feet and into the fray. It took less than two seconds for him to disarm Ivan and Red Sneakers. Then another two to land an uppercut on Ivan’s jaw; knocking the man unconscious.

Without even breaking a sweat, Asher wrenched Red Sneaker’s arms behind his skinny back, getting him in an arm hold. The man gasped in pain as Asher used him as a human shield. He raised one of the guns he’d confiscated from the robbers and pointed it at Hook Nose, who looked stunned and slack jawed.

 _“Drop your weapon, or this moron dies,”_ Asher told them in a bored but firm tone.

Hook Nose hesitated for all of a second, and then his handgun clattered to the floor and landed next to the foot of the security guard.

 _“Now get on the ground, hands on your head_ ,” Asher ordered, and the guy dropped down just as the wail of sirens filled the air.

Asher glanced over at the security guard, who was staring at him with shocked and grateful eyes.

“ _Yeah, you’re welcome_.” Asher told the guard.

* * *

 

Less than ten minutes later,

The cops didn’t keep the civilians in the bank for long. After slapping cuffs on the idiot robbers and carting them into the waiting police cars out front, the three officers gathered everyone’s statements and collected contact information should they be called in as witnesses for the moronic trio’s trials.

Detective Novak listened in amusement as Asher described how he’d taken out the robbers. He knew when he came on shift tomorrow, he was not going to hear the end of today’s events for at least a week. Detective Novak was already letting him know how much paper work was going to be on his desk for his idiotic and unwanted heroics. But Asher was only half paying attention to the conversation. Ten feet away, Maria was speaking to a female police officer who was scrawling things down in a little black notebook.

Maria was beautiful, she held Roko in her arms as she spoke; she gently stroked his head. The puppy was sleeping away blissfully in her arms. Asher was a little jealous as he wouldn’t mind switching places with Roko. He snapped out of the fantasy of being with a woman like Maria and decided why not just go for it.

“Can I go now? I’ve kind of got somewhere to be.” He asked interrupting Novak.

“Yeah, you’re free to go until your next shift. We’ll contact you if there’s anything further.” Novak said, Asher saw Maria start walking away with his dog.

“Good. Great.” Asher said absentmindedly as he was already heading toward the double doors, he picked up his dog lead on the way out. He spotted her walking in a dazed manner and as he followed she turned and came back to him.

“Hi, I’m sorry.” She said she went to hand back Roko but he gave a small wave. She clearly needed the security of a sleeping dog more than him. He also liked that it gave him more of a reason to keep talking to her.

“It’s ok, keep him a little longer.” He said, she gave a shy smile as she held onto the sleeping Roko. “Are you ok?” he asked her.

“I’m a little shaken and embarrassed. I swear I wasn’t stealing your dog. I promise.” Maria said apologetically.

“It’s ok, you want to grab a coffee across the road?” he offered, she looked across the road and then at the bank. “It will be reopened in two hours. The police will stay until closing. So, it’s safe now. I'll pay for the coffee. My treat as they do have the best chocolate cakes in the city. You should try it.” He said, as he figured like many of other customers they still needed to finish their business.

“Ah, ok, that would be great.” She said with a genuine smile. It was stunning to see.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, they settled at a table by the window. Maria looked across at the bank feeling like she was having the strangest day of her life. She held gently onto the puppy who was still sleeping in her lap, making tiny little snores. It was heart-warming and cute.

“He’s pretty adorable in his turtleneck, yes?” Asher asked sticking to English as it was easier for Maria. He watched as she played with the collar of Roko’s turtleneck.

“You always dress your dog?” She asked in amusement. It wasn’t something she’d expect a man to do. But then she was doing the unexpected in socialising with a virtual stranger after being in a bank robbery. But she needed the normalcy and she reminded herself there was no harm in a cup of coffee and cake. It didn't hurt that Asher was incredibly handsome with a cute puppy.

“It’s cold in the winter and my Mama knitted it. You don’t approve?” Asher asked with a smile.

“You always do what your mother tells you?” Maria asked.

“Not always,” he assured her with a grin.

“Dare I ask what you don’t do?” She asked, enjoying the buzz of conversation that wasn’t patronising or a sandwich order.

“Buy a nice house with a yard for my dog.” Asher told her as he leaned forward as if to shrink his size. It was adorable and endearing, given most men would use their size to be domineering. He looked to his side and sat up a bit as the waiter placed down two slices of cake. He thanked the waiter who assured them their coffee would be along soon.

“Really? She wants you to buy a house with a yard?” Maria asked, most men in America had their mothers telling them to get a good job and then wife. Clearly, his job wasn’t the issue as he was military or police man possibly both given he was let go quickly as the hostages.

“Yes, the yard is for the dog and the house would be for my wife.” Asher said, she laughed.

“You’re married?” She asked, he shook his head.

“No, she thinks the house will get me the wife.” Asher clarified.

“Like they come inbuilt or something?” Maria asked mockingly as she adjusted Roko into one arm and picked up her cake fork.

“You’re teasing me.” Asher said playfully.

“Just a little.” Maria said before she carved a bite size chunk of her slice of cake. She picked it up with her fork and ate it.

“No, she thinks my problem is that I chose my dog over women.” Asher said honestly.

“Do you?” Maria asked after she swallowed the bite of her cake.

“Only when they make me chose.” Asher told her as he picked up his own cake fork.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Maria asked changing the topic before she ate another bite of her cake.

“I’m a police officer, search and rescue. I’m currently on desk duty waiting for an injury to heal up. Perfect timing to train a pup for the job.” Asher told her.

“You seemed fine today.” Maria commented.

“I’ll pay for it later. So, what do you do?” Asher asked before he took a bite of his own cake. He wore a closed lip smile as he chewed as it tasted just as good as he remembered.

“I’m an Engineer at Lockman’s Aerospace.” Maria said, Asher swallowed his cake and looked surprised.

“Seriously?” He asked, Maria nodded.

“Yes.” She said, he could literally see the walls go up and kicked himself for being lumped with the other men who probably acted like she was a freak for being smart.

“Congratulations, from what I hear they only take the best and the brightest.” Asher said, hoping to salvage the good mood that he had tanked with one word.

“Thank you.” Maria said, beaming at the compliment. 

“You’re also the first female Engineer that I’ve ever met. I imagine you are very impressive at what you do.” He offered, hoping for a smile. Instead he got half an eyeroll, he nearly wished Roko would wake up and save him with being cute.

“Let me guess, the prettiest too.” Maria asked in a droll manner.

“No, I’ve met prettier Engineers.” Asher deadpanned, the waiter came back with their coffees. Once they thanked him, it was just the two of them.

“Oh ok.” Maria laughed, she shook her head at him as he wore a cheeky grin.

“Anyway, you’re not pretty. You’re beautiful.” He said sincerely, her smile softened and he gave a half shrug. “But, I’m sure you’ve heard all the lines.” He said.

“Nearly, all of them.Though not all of them come with a puppy.” She said with a smile, the walls came back down.

“Don’t fall for the puppy, he’s coming home with me not you.” He said half seriously to her, she chuckled.

“Maybe, I’ll win him over.” Maria said teasingly.

“He will roll over in a heartbeat for a good belly rub. He's a softie like that.” Asher told her.

“I guess you wouldn’t be that easy.” Maria quipped, a cute blush warmed her cheeks as she couldn’t believe she just been so forward.

“A dinner and wine, good conversation first wouldn’t hurt. Maybe, this coming Saturday. I know a great restaurant.” He said with a charming smile.

“I’d like that.” Maria said with her own smile, deciding to be daring.

“Good, I’ll give you my number.” Asher said as he pulled out a business card from inside his coat along with a pen and wrote his home number on it. He capped his pen and returned it to his coat before he passed the card to Maria. She smiled as she took it, as it felt like the beginning of something good. She quickly tucked it in her purse. “Look, who woke up.” Asher said as Roko stirred in Maria’s lap and gave a yawn.

“I better put him on the floor.” Maria said as Roko stretched in her lap, his claws digging a little.

“Let me, I should put the leash on him.” Asher said. He picked up Roko like he was made of air. He attached the leash back on Roko’s collar and set him on the floor. The puppy gave another cute yawn and stretched out before settling over by Maria’s feet. “I may never get him back.” He quipped.

“I’ll let you have him back for work hours.” Maria deadpanned, Asher licked his lips and smiled as he liked her sass. She grinned before she took a sip of her coffee.

They enjoyed the rest of their afternoon tea, laughing and flirting until the food and coffee ran out. Maria looked across the street and noticed people walking back into the bank.

“Looks like it’s back to business as usual.” Maria said thoughtfully, she couldn’t believe only an hour ago she had been afraid of dying. Now, she was cosy in a café with an attractive man and cute dog. She looked over at Asher and he nodded.

“So, it is. Shall we head over and get back in line?” he asked her.

“Yes, thank you.” Maria told him.

“Anytime, but next time we should avoid any criminal activity where possible. I don’t like the paperwork.” He quipped. Maria snorted a laugh. “I’ll get the bill, mind keeping Roko for the moment?” he asked.

“No, not at all.” She said, she watched him go and leaned down to Roko and gave him a good belly rub. It earned her a happy little yelp and some licks. She chuckled as Roko wriggled happily.

“Ok, we’re all good. I got you an extra slice of that cake.” He said as he held out a bag to her.

“I think I’m supposed to be the one giving you gifts.” Maria said as she traded Roko’s lead for the bag, she was not going to reject free cake. Asher gave a shrug and self-deprecating smile. “Thank you.” She said.

“May we escort you back to the bank?” He asked as held out his arm like a chivalrous gentleman. Maria smiled as she linked her arm in his. They walked out of the café together with Roko in the lead.

 


End file.
